


Din Djarin HCs and Drabbles

by EqualsTrashFlavoredTrash



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Breeding, Crushes, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mutual Pining, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:22:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23562250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EqualsTrashFlavoredTrash/pseuds/EqualsTrashFlavoredTrash
Summary: various drabbles and headcanon lists I have made for the character Din Djarin based on prompts/asks I received on tumblra lot of fluff and a lot of smuteach chapter is a piece written independently but they all kinda fit together if you want them to
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 98





	1. Din's Breeding Kink (smutty) HC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon: Loved your take on our favorite Mando, Din Djarin! Do you have any headcanons about him that you'd like to share? Maybe something with a little smutty flavor?

  * Din has a latent breeding kink
  * like it’s not something he actively thinks abt or even realized for a long time
  * When he was growing up babies were always a big deal, something to be celebrated🎉
  * One of his earliest memories after being taken in by the Mandalorians was someone showing him a baby that was like a month old (he didn’t know whose baby it was, it was long time ago and he was just a kid) but they told him “Babies and Foundlings are the future, where one child is good, two is better,” while petting his hair and it made him feel wanted in the community
  * Basically, he’s always thought babies were a good thing but his way of providing for the covert and his people was working jobs like bounty hunting
  * So babies were never something at the forefront of his mind as an adult
  * And then he suddenly had his own foundling to care for 
  * and some time after that you agreed to join him, acting as a live-in nanny for the child.
  * Din was already head over heals for you—like from the get go—but then watching you play with, or feed, or sing to, or literally do anything with the little one, it just did him in
  * He felt guilty sometimes, he’d get so hard watching you, wanting nothing more than to drag you off to his bunk for a few hours… but the child was awake and he couldn’t just leave him alone in the hull, that’d be selfish! So Din would go off to the cockpit and take matters into his own hands, so to speak.
  * When the two of you finally started getting physical together he still didn’t tell you, _buuuut_ he did always ask to finish inside you.
  * You never thought twice abt this, like you’re on birth control and half of your exs made similar requests so yeah, nbd
  * then there’s one night the two of you are going at it hard and heavy and Din kind of loses himself.
  * He’s close to the edge when he grunts out, “Tell me to cum inside you,” and like ok you repeat it back and he starts. going. harder. 
  * You’re digging your nails into his back, trying to hold on as he pounds into you. Meanwhile his mind is next to blank, not thinking when he asks, “Tell me you want me to get you pregnant.”
  * At first you’re like ‘wait, what?’ but with the pace he was going at you weren’t able to follow that train of thought for long and end up moaning out, “Put a baby in me Din, _please!”_
  * and he’s gone
  * 12/10 best orgasm he’s ever had. 
  * He knew he asked you to say it, but like _ACTUALLY_ hearing your voice ask him to put a baby in you fried a piece of his brain. 
  * Once he’s finished he just collapses on top of you—total dead weight
  * Which is pretty unusual for him, he normally is very attentive and caring after sex but right now he’s still waiting to regain feeling in his limbs and steady his breathing. 
  * Eventually he shifts to the side, still covering you but taking his weight off your lungs.
  * Both of you lay there in silence, very much entwined as you scratch his scalp and eventually ask, “Do you really want to have a baby with me?”
  * Din’s brain is still running on a five second delay so his answer is a bit disjointed, “Yes—well, no… I don’t know. Not right now, we already have the little one, but—but maybe… someday.” 
  * The way he’s laying, with his face buried somewhere between your shoulder and neck, muffles his voice in your hair. “But the idea of getting you pregnant—the act of it—is uh, _very_ exciting to me.”
  * He’s relieved how normal you react to the concept, and excited to do more
  * You tease him a little bit abt his kink but never anything mean, more just that if he had his way, you’d spend the rest of your life waddling around the Razor Crest pregnant (he’s thankful for the beskar helmet when you joke like that, so you can’t see just how much his face lights up at the idea)
  * He also doesn’t say just how much he enjoys it when you started to jokingly call him ‘Stud’



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to send me your own ideas and prompts, hmu over on tumblr @EqualsTrashFlavoredTrash


	2. Din with a Crush (fluffy) HC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How does Din handle a crush? One he might think is unrequited? Unprofessional?

  * Ok, so short answer is: Not Well. 
  * Like he just straight up doesn’t deal well with emotions. That’s not what he was trained to handle
  * He also doesn’t have a lot of experience, i mean, majority of his formative years, including puberty were spent training, learning to be a Mandalorian. 
  * If he ever _actually_ got a birds and the bees talk, it was probably very frank and pragmatic, getting into the more technical details of what happens rather than the flowery romance that often comes before hand
  * He wasn’t focused on the warm fuzzy feelings he got in his chest for that sparring partner who bested him easily, he pushed those feelings down as deep as he could and tried to get better so he could beat them
  * Then after taking up The Creed and going out on his own, romantic inclinations were not the priority, supporting his Covert and taking out Imps were. 
  * I figure around this time he met Xi’an and other people similar who had feelings about him. 
  * He may have gotten physical with them, found a release and maybe had some kind of connection with, but it was never anything personal for him–no real emotional attachments, y’know?
  * So Din actually getting a crush? _Actually getting emotional?_ He has no fuckin clue what to do.
  * I can see him falling for like a live-in nanny who cares for Yodito and travels with them on the Razor Crest under some mutual agreement
  * Like seeing someone who also cares for the child the way he does? That’s what really cinches it for him.
  * And how does he deal with all these new feelings? Processing all these thoughts and emotions he’s suddenly flooded with?
  * Nothing
  * He acts like nothing’s changed, he keeps it all inside.
  * Deep down inside where no one will know.
  * He may be a little stiff around you, suddenly nervous abt his every move. 
  * You used to be so causal around each other but now he’s second guessing everything he does, hesitating when you ask him to hand you something cus he realizes his fingers might touch yours.
  * He’s thankful for the helmet, knowing you can’t see how much he’s blushing every time he looks at you.
  * Honestly, he’s basically boiling alive in his armor anytime he’s near you with how much he’s sweating, red as a lobster under all the beskar. 
  * The more he keeps it in the worse it gets, like a balloon constantly being filled with air, stretching to the limit and he knows that soon he’s gunna pop. 
  * Something small is gunna poke him and he’ll explode, and then everything will come flowing out whether he wants it to or not, the barriers destroyed.
  * But for now he just tries to stay calm and enjoy the quiet moments sitting next to you, listening to you hum a little lullaby to Yodito in your arms.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to send me your own ideas and prompts, hmu over on tumblr @EqualsTrashFlavoredTrash


	3. Telling Din you're Pregnant (Fluffy) HC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another is what will do and react Din if his girlfriend, the reader, is pregnant?

  * When being told that his partner is knocked up, Din’s response is not outwardly visible 
  * He kinda just stays still, processing 
  * Like he’s happy, he’s smiling! but it’s still settling into his brain, the idea of a baby, _of being a father_
  * the problem is you can’t see that
  * you have no read on what he’s thinking or feeling at the news
  * And like, think abt it, the stress of not only finding out you’re preggo but also then having to tell Din? 
  * It’s _a lot_ to handle, and I kinda can’t blame you for taking his lack of response as negative
  * So for most of his life, Din’s helmet has always been a boon for him
  * having that shiny metal veil to hide his expressions behind
  * He learned quickly that if he just didn’t move people would come to their own conclusions, and _usually_ that was a benefit for him
  * Basically, he’d let his armor do the talking
  * how many times had he gotten a job cus the client decided they wanted ‘that quiet scary one’?
  * (he may have also used this to his advantage a few times in more sexual situations, choosing to stay silent and let the tension and allure build)
  * But this is obviously not one of those situations 
  * he can tell you’re not only pissed but kinda broken, and he immediately does what ever he can to comfort you
  * taking you into his arms, holding you, insisting he’s ecstatic, filled with joy knowing you’re having his baby.
  * _This is something he wants, he’s not going anywhere_
  * He’d do anything to make sure you know he loves and supports you, and that he’s happy abt this
  * …maybe even take off his helmet to show you his smile



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to send me your own ideas and prompts, hmu over on tumblr @EqualsTrashFlavoredTrash


	4. Din's Dad Bod (fluffy) Drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Din developing a small dad bod during his time taking care of Baby Yoda & the reader embracing his softness

The sun of the planet you’d found shelter on was setting. The final rays filtered through the leaves as the Mandalorian sat, propped up against a boulder watching the child. He’d laid out his cape—taking off his pauldrons along with it—for the child to sit on, but of course the little womp rat had decided instead to chase the bioluminescent insects that were just starting to appear. 

With a sigh, he leaned back against the outcropped stone, trying to relax after another long day. Retrieving the bounty had taken more effort than he expected and he was tired. You had insisted on staying on this planet for a little while longer—take some time to recuperate where there was no immediate threat. Mando didn’t want to admit you were right. 

“Alright, clean up is done,” you announced, rounding the rock before dropping to sit next to him. “I left a serving for you to eat later.” Scooting closer to Mando’s side, you lifted one of his arms from where it rested on his stomach and dipped your head to wrap it around your shoulders. 

“Thanks.” He adjusted the way he sat so his arm curled to comfortably hold you, bringing your warm body close to his side.

“I like when you take off those shoulder things,” you teased as your head came to rest on where his armor normally would be, “this is much more cozy. I like how soft you are under your beskar.”

Mando’s free hand shifted where it rested on his waist, fingers poking at his stomach. “I’ve gotten soft,” he mumbled, almost too quiet to hear through his helmet. “I’ve gotten weak.” 

“Don’t be ridiculous, you are not weak,” you scoffed, rolling your eyes at his admission. 

You could feel him going stiff before he spoke, “This last bounty—he shouldn’t have been able to get away at first like that, going up and over the building. I was able to cut him off and catch him but he was able to—”

Mando had never really talked about what happened while he was bounty hunting. It had always been something he went off and took care of himself, leaving you to mind the child until he came back hours or days later, captive in hand. You’d never really wondered or thought to pry, asking what he did while away—and he never freely offered that information.

“Mando,” you interrupted, pushing up to face him—his arm sliding from your shoulders so his palm rested on your waist as you moved. Reaching up you placed a hand flat on the side of his helmet, turning the dark visior towards you. “Listen, that’s not a bad thing.”

“But I—”

“Listen.” Your voice was more forceful, making sure he was paying attention before continuing. “It’s ok if you’re not as strong as you once were because you’re not a warrior anymore.” 

Your hand slid from his metal cheek and dropped to the unguarded cloth of his belly, landing just next to his. Mando’s fingers curled—retreating into his palm—pulling away from your touch.

“Warriors live for battle and they die in battle, but you know you can’t live like that anymore. You can’t die in battle because you now have someone that needs you to come back alive.” Mando’s eyes followed your line of sight as you turned your head to look back at the small green child who was oblivious to his surroundings as he hopped in circles, trying to catch the glowing bugs that seemed to dance around his head.

“You’re a father now, and you have the body to prove it,” you added with a laugh, grabbing his fist and giving a squeeze before wiggling your way back under his arm to cuddle again.

“I guess you have a point,” he mused, idly rubbing his thumb along your shoulder as he enjoyed watching the child play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to send me your own ideas and prompts, hmu over on tumblr @EqualsTrashFlavoredTrash


End file.
